Miracle
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Jo realizes that she is Logan's miracle. Logan realizes the truth behind his mask of pain and that is he has feelings for Jo. It's indeed a miracle for both of them. Can they share their feelings for one another before it's too late? One shot song miracle


**Miracle**

_Logan/Jo one shot. To the song Miracle by Vertical Horizon. Jo realizes that she is Logan's miracle. With these feelings she never had before. Logan realizes the truth behind his mask of pain and that is he has feelings for Jo. It's indeed a miracle for both of them. Can they share their feelings for one another before it's too late? _

_**It's taken much too long to get it right**_

_**Would it be so wrong?**_

_**To maybe find someone a miracle?**_

_**And all you really need is everything you could never be**_

_**And so you give it all for a miracle **_

_**Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle?**_

_**And so wait and lie awake for a lonely miracle**_

Jo stood in the lobby of the Palm Woods looking at Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush in a way she never expected at all. It was completely in a way that she wished that things could be great for her now. She was hoping that things could be great for her. In a way she hoped would be good for her. Is it good for him? Is it good for Kendall? She doesn't know. All she knows is that she needs to take a leap of faith.

She has never felt like this before about Logan till now. It was totally in an inaccurate way for things to happen to her. She just hoped that he understands where she is going with this. She hopes that she even understands anything herself.

That one day for her has finally come. Her one day is to tell Logan her developing feelings for him. The feelings, that came to her about six months after she started dating Kendall. She never realized it at first but after a week she finally did. It was in a way very interesting for her because they were so unexpected and took a wild turn.

She couldn't help but look at his eyes the dark eyes of beautiful wonderfulness, his ever so amazing smile with his cute dimples. Who would have ever thought she would be thinking about him? It's just she hoped that he understands where she comes from.

_**You never really know, what it is not until it goes**_

_**And if it comes again, it's a miracle**_

_**But what you miss is love, in everything below and up above**_

_**And can she bring it all a miracle**_

_**Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle?**_

_**And so you wait and lie awake **_

_**For a miracle**_

Logan was with his friends Carlos, James and Kendall at the moment not believing the taste of life they have. He doesn't have much a taste of life. All he has right now is a back-up plan for when the singing is over with or it doesn't go well or something. He is hoping to become a doctor. He can get stuck in his thoughts quite a bit for some odd reason. Like right now he is as he was talking with his best friends. They were talking nonsense.

"I mean how long have, I had my lucky comb?" said James

"You know hockey is Minnesota's top sport that they have." said Kendall

"My helmet protects me from whatever comes at me." replied Carlos

"Carlos really your helmet." responded James

"Yeah Carlos talk about something more I don't know." said Kendall

"Materialistic." suggested Logan

"Yeah let's go with that. What else can you talk about other than your helmet?" continued Kendall

Logan decided to fade their voices out of his mind as he sat there on the pool chair he was on. He never expected to be so down at the moment as well he was masking, his pain all away at the moment. He has realized something not that long ago and that is he likes Jo himself for some odd reason. He never expected it to happen to him.

It's just why does, he like her. She is Kendall's and he can't go after someone who is taken. Especially if it is his best friend. It's totally wrong to go after her even though he does have these feelings. But he wants to tell her ever so badly how he feels. It's just there's something that's holding him back. He doesn't even know what it is. He wishes he knows though. What is he supposed to do now in this time of need? What was the upside, the Brightside? There was nothing he could do to make it all go away. Yet it's there in his mind. He just has a lot of hope at the moment.

He looked to the side seeing Jo in the Palm Woods lobby at the moment looking at him as she stood there. He thought it was weird how she was looking at him that way. He was wondering what was even going on. He got up a little bit to take a better look. But it didn't work so he got off the pool chair going over to Jo to see what was going on.

_**All you wanted was a, all you needed was a miracle, a miracle**_

_**And all you wanted was a, all you need was a miracle, a miracle**_

_**It's taken so long to get it right **_

_**Could it be so wrong?**_

_**To maybe find someone a miracle**_

Both Logan and Jo stood there together looking at each other. Jo was starting to get goose bumps wondering what was going on with Logan. She has realized the pain he goes through the past days recording and everything. She has noticed that he really wasn't into Camille either. She stood there as he came over to her and a foot away.

Logan felt a bit weird himself because even though he is smart there is much about him like he can be very indecisive and can sometimes have a hard time talking to girls. It's been very hard for him so it was a bit odd standing there with her at the moment.

"Logan." said Jo standing there with her hands in her pockets looking at him

"Jo." muttered Logan looking at her with the pit in his stomach churning a bit

"What are you doing over here?" asked Jo

"I wanted to see what was going on with you. You looked a bit weird and I was wondering if you wanted to talk." told Logan

"It's nothing Logan." with Jo stumbling with those words that she spoke as they came out of her mouth

"It doesn't seem that way. Tell me." spoke Logan

Jo looked at him but she couldn't tell him at all. It was too weird even though he was there. She has been waiting for this moment a long time and now it's finally here. But she was stumbling to say something to him. There were completely a million of butterflies in her stomach at the moment. She just doesn't understand why this is happening. Why does it have to happen now anyway?

"I can't." Jo admitted to him

"You can't or you won't." questioned Logan

_**Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle?**_

_**And so you wait and lie awake**_

_**For a lonely miracle**_

"Okay Logan you win. I won't tell you because it's hard to say anything to you right now." said Jo standing there looking into her eyes "I broke up with Kendall a while back and well things have been weird because well . . . I started to get feelings for you. I honestly don't know why. It just happened. I just wish it didn't happen but it did. It's hard Logan because I don't know how you feel about me at all."

"Jo don't worry about that because I like you also. I never expected to happen it's just I realized it while I was masking my pain on my face. Things are weird for us that it was hard for me to say something." told Logan

"Same here. I just never knew how you felt about me until now." Jo was saying having some tears in her eyes a bit

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private so no one can hear what we are saying. It's possible that someone is eavesdropping." told Logan

"Okay." muttered Jo

They ended up going over to the supply closet together to get some privacy so no one could hear them. They stood there together looking into each other's eyes with only like two inches difference between their heights.

"It's weird isn't it how we have feelings for each other." said Logan

"It is." whispered Jo right to his chest "I just can't believe it though."

"Believe it." replied Logan standing there

Jo looked up at him for about a second before they interlocked lips with each other. Logan put his hand to the back of her neck and into her hair standing there as Jo put her hand to his side responding to the kiss. It was such a great tender kiss that they were in yet it was also sweet. They pulled away from each other looking at each other smiling.

Logan touched her cheek and ended up rubbing it as well. She was so happy to be there at the moment touching Logan. She was glad to have him now and that she told him everything.

_**Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle? **_

_**And so you wait and lie awake**_

_**For a lonely miracle**_

_**A miracle**_


End file.
